


Fitting Merlin

by Merwin_Me



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Author don't know, Hint of Merwin, How to suit?, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has been teaching Eggsy how to fit a client for a suit. When the tailor tells Eggsy to find a living mannequin to practice on, Eggsy drags Merlin in for a fitting.</p>
<p>Somehow, a clueless Harry manages to get told off in between</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Merlin

I don't actually know things about fitting someone for a suit

* * *

"Oi, Merls, can I borrow ya for a couple of hours?"

 

"Don't call me that." Merlin muttered automatically, before Eggsy's words registered and he turned his chair around.

 

Eggsy grinned from the door opening and held up a pair of scissors, opening and closing them a couple of times.

 

"I don't have any hair for ye to cut, and even if I did, I would nae let ye anywhere near it." Merlin deadpanned, before resuming his game of Solitaire. It was a slow day.

 

"Naw, I ain't looking to be a hairdresser. But Andrew's been training me, see, and he told me to find a guy to fit. An' ya seriously need ta get in a suit, Merl."

 

Pausing his game and turning to Eggsy again, Merlin cocked his head to the side in slight surprise. He hadn't noticed that Eggsy had been training to actually make a full suit, instead of learning just the bare basics most Knights learned so that they could stand behind the counter of the shop.

 

"I do have several suits, but it has been brought to my attention that I rather look like a Bond villain in them." His voice was dry and amused, but he signed off either way.

 

There should be nothing important popping up today that could not be handled by his army of minions, and if something did come up, they could always reach him on his glasses.

 

"Yer the guv, Merl!"

 

"Don't shorten my name, Mordred."

 

"I have ta! I dunno yer name-"

 

"And I prefer it that way."

 

"-So I can't shorten that!"

 

Eggsy stubbornly bulldozed over Merlin's dry comment, walking backwards to the shuttle that would take them to the shop.

 

"I have heard your idea of shortening, and have no intention of ever being called Hazza."

 

A snort came from Eggsy while he took one of the seats, watching as Merlin took a seat opposite of him.

 

"I call him that cus it bothers him."

 

Merlin raised his brows at that in slight surprise at hearing the bitter tone. Of course he had noticed that ever since Harry waltzed back into the mansion with his eyepatch that Eggsy had been stand-offish with his confused mentor, heck, at this point the entire mansion had noticed.

 

"What has Arthur done, lad?" Merlin eventually decided to ask, keeping his voice as gentle as possible, not wishing for Eggsy to think he was choosing anyone's side without having the full details.

 

The smile he got was wry and raw, before Eggsy sighed.

 

"''Arry were disappointed after the dog test, yea? Well, and possibly because I stole the previous Arthur's car." Eggsy added in a mutter, before quickly continuing. "We each said a couple o' things, but just before ya called him, he said ' _ can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him? _ ' Him, me dad. And he don't get it. Or maybe he forgot it. I dunno. I don't care."

 

Eggsy looked away with a grimace that looked out of place on his normally eternally smiling face. Merlin found that he did not like an unhappy Eggsy, not in the least.

 

He would be having  _ words _ with Harry after the fitting. Perhaps in his new suit. The last time Harry had seen him in a suit, Merlin had been literally covered in the blood and entrails of his enemies. It would sent a message at least.

 

A reminder of how very much Merlin disliked anything that upset or harmed that which was  _ his  _ seemed to be in order.

 

"Arthur has not yet found the ability to think before he speaks. I'll talk to him, lad. There was no reason for him to say that to ye. Ye are not yer father and if he has fooled himself into thinking he picked ye to repay yer father, he is more of an idiot than I thought."

 

The last was said in such a matter-of-fact tone that a surprised chuckle escaped Eggsy, placing a smile back on his face. Merlin felt more relieved than he would like to admit when he saw it appear.

 

"Now lad," the bullet train had stopped, "I believe ye promised me a suit."

 

Andrew's eyebrows raised a bit in surprise when he saw who Eggsy had managed to wrangle into being his mannequin, before he opened fitting room 4 for them. This room was specifically made for long fittings where the client would walk away after many hours with a full suit, instead of having to wait a week or two.

 

It was a fitting room most used for agents between missions if they somehow managed to run out of suits.

 

Unsurprisingly, Bors, their resident pyromaniac, was the most frequent visitor of this room.

 

“A’ight bruv, I’ve got a couple of things picked out, yea?”

 

Eggsy muttered to himself while he picked through a couple of rolls of fabric, frowning at several as soon as he held them against Merlin’s arm and quite literally chucking a dark red one out the door as soon as he picked it up.

 

“Undress, please.”

 

Chuckling softly to himself, Merlin did as ordered, quickly stripping down to his boxershorts while watching Eggsy sort through piles of fabric and ties, narrowing the many rolls down to a select few before he turned back to his personal mannequin.

 

And stared for a couple of seconds.

 

“Shit man, that’s a lot of ink!”

 

Merlin cast a glance down at his body, before grinning at the dumb-struck Eggsy. Most of his body was covered in tattoos, sleeves starting just above his wrist where all his sweaters ended, swirling up his arms, across his shoulders and onto his back, where it formed an intricate tribal design of the Yggdrasil; the world tree.

 

In all honesty, there wasn’t a single spot on his back, chest and arms left that wasn’t covered with tattoos. A couple of the tree’s roots even disappeared down his legs to trail off there eventually.

 

“Damn…” Eggsy whistled appreciatively under his breath, before shaking his head to get back to business. “So, bruv, what color suits do ya have already? Don’t want to make no doubles, see.”

 

“I own one black suit and two charcoal ones, and I am fairly sure I still have a black bloodied one somewhere in the back of my closet.”

 

Eggsy stared at Merlin via the mirror for a second, before shaking his head in amusement and digging through the pile of fabrics for a second.

 

“So no black or charcoal. Hn, blue maybe? Got some good blue ones ‘ere, bruv.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Eggsy draped two different swatches of fabric over Merlin’s shoulder. Over the left shoulder, Eggsy had laid a darker blue fabric with a faint plaid motive[1], one that would go best with a lighter colored dress shirt. The second fabric was a lighter blue color, with both horizontal and vertical stripes in dark blue spaced widely over the fabric[2].

 

“I was personally thinkin’ this one,” Eggsy tapped the lighter blue fabric, “‘cause it would go nicely with dark dress shirt. And maybe this tie.”

 

Groping blindly behind him, Eggsy lifted a red and black tie up in the air for Merlin to see.

 

The man took a long minute to take in the two fabrics shown to him, glancing at the dark dress shirt Eggsy had laid over his arm, before nodding.

 

“They look fine lad, go ahead.”

 

And Eggsy set to work with a grin.

* * *

Merlin looked appreciatively in the mirror many hours later, just after he had told Eggsy to go back to the mansion ahead of him. Of course, he had first made sure the lad knew just how much he appreciated his new suit, and judging by the bright flush high on Eggsy’s cheeks as the lad had rushed out of the fitting room, Merlin’s attentions were well appreciated.

 

Grinning at his mirror image, Merlin thought of his gran naked for a moment in order to not ruin the line of his new, perfectly fitted, slacks before he could deliver a smack down.

 

The thought made him frown a little. For the last hours he had managed to put Harry’s words to the back of his mind, but know he remembered the hurt look he had seen on Eggsy’s face. It would simply not do.

 

Exiting the fitting room, Merlin gave himself a couple of extra minutes to talk to Andrew, complimenting him for his excellent teaching ability. If Eggsy ever decided to retire, Merlin would place him in the shop without a second thought if he could make suits like this.

 

When Merlin was back in the mansion, he quickly became aware of heads turning everywhere he walked as the stunned agents and support staff took in the fact that Merlin was, for once, wearing an actual  _ suit _ .

 

Tristan, Percival and Bors, the only three Knights that were old enough to remember the last time they had seen Merlin in a suit, quickly figured out that Merlin was taking the quickest route to Arthur’s office and promptly decided they had to be on the other side of the mansion.

 

Politely knocking on the door to Arthur’s office, Merlin waited for his old friend to invite him inside. Putting the most pleasant smile he currently had in him on his face, Merlin pushed open the door as soon as Harry’s muffled voice called him inside.

 

His smile widened as Harry took in his suit, the lack of a clipboard in his hands and the still widening smile on his face.

 

Harry promptly flinched, wondering what he could have possibly done to have  _ this _ Merlin enter his office.

 

He soon found out.

 

And Eggsy, who was listening in via the clipboard Merlin had pushed in his hands, was only a little turned-on by Merlin’s ability to threaten with a few words, copious amounts of blackmail, and magically appearing knives.

 

Okay, really turned-on.

 

Extremely turned-on.

 

Fitting Merlin for a suit was his best decision yet.

* * *

[[1]](http://manofmany.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Screen-Shot-2015-06-09-at-10.32.59-pm-1.jpg) [[2](Material eventually used)](http://cache.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/189835-Dark-Blue-Plaid-Suit.jpg) [Tie](https://www.bows-n-ties.com/out/pictures/generated/product/1/400_569_100/CS0677_BNT.jpg) [Dress Shirt](http://www.glfashions.co.uk/ekmps/shops/glfashions/images/-18-men-s-casual-stripe-double-collar-long-sleeve-dress-shirt-black--2055-p.jpg)

You can find me as [Merwin-Me](https://merwin-me.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr.

 


End file.
